


Stuck with you & you

by PurrV



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Handcuffed Together, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrV/pseuds/PurrV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe's test had one simple condition; don't get caught. He's determined to pass with flying colours but if he fails his two commanding officers have a special punishment for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with you & you

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a fic like this :)

For Aiuke, for getting this idea in my head. Also it's the fact that there are hardly any RID2015 Sideswipe fics out there. Seriously!?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sticking to the shadows and stepping with care, Sideswipe glanced about the large crates that surrounded him within the dark warehouse. So far he was doing well, not tripping one alarm or alerting any of the guards to his presence. He was still far from his goal but Sideswipe knew he was going to make it.

"They'll be praising me for eternity after I pull this off," he cackled, carefully treading through the darkness. "This test is a piece of oil cake."

The test he was taking was part of his final assessment so he could graduate from the Autobot Special Forces academy. It was especially made for him by the acting Head of the academy Prowl and his sword fighting instructor Jazz. Prowl was famous former enforcer who became a incredibly calculating tactician for the Autobot army. He took on the job at the academy to teach future tacticians his skills. Despite being widely admired Prowl bore a personality that was as cold as the void of deep space. He was ruthless in his lessons and cruel with his methods. Apparently he never smiled in his life but that was just a rumour. Jazz on the other hand was completely different from Prowl, for he was a legend among veterans, ending battles before they even began and was now teaching young bots how to wield a blade themselves. Jazz was relaxed and liked to chill with his students but he did get strict when he needed to be. The pair of them were old friends and they both took an interest in Sideswipe believing he had potential to become a future commander if trained correctly.

Sideswipe was honoured as well as physched to get private tutoring from such legends. He studied hard under Prowl and trained enthusiastically with Jazz, both of them pouring all their time and energy into him. They tested him on different subjects, sent him out on field exams, and even conducted training with him that even the academy would not allow. Sideswipe was eternally grateful for all the coaching he had received from the two mechs, enjoying every moment he was with them. In fact, during the time he spent with them, he found that he would argue with himself over which one he liked the best. Prowl was a grouch and as strict as hell but he was also handsome in a devilish way and Sideswipe could not deny how much he'd like to have the dapper tactician frisk him with his large white hands. Jazz was easy going on him but challenged him a lot during training which was hard, but like Prowl he was just as gorgeous and attractive. During hand to hand combat sessions with the veteran Sideswipe had to hold back the urge to moan aloud as Jazz mech-handled him with his giant dark paws. Sideswipe just couldn't decide but he felt extremely lucky to be near the two, fantasising about spending quality berth time with them.

Today they had given him their final test before graduating and it was easier than it sounded when he first heard it. As Sideswipe stopped to take shelter behind some well placed crates to get his bearings, he thought back to that time in the classroom that morning.

_Sitting upon his desk Sideswipe sat up straight as Prowl strode up and down before a projected screen with Jazz sitting back to front upon a chair nearby._

_"Sideswipe, we have formulated a test for you," announced Prowl, twisting and bending a thin metal rod in his hands. "You have done well so far but before we can even recommend you to the black ops training program, you have to pass this one test."_

_"I can handle it," announced Sideswipe confidently._

_Jazz chuckled from where he sat. "Confidence is good kid, but don't let it take over," he said with a grin. "Anyway me and Prowl set you up a nice lil' obstacle course of sorts."_

_Prowl whacked his metal rod against the screen, making Sideswipe flinch a little. "Your objective is to enter this compound located in the warehouse district, reach the targeted area, plant your marker and then exit the compound."_

_"That's it?" asked Sideswipe, a little surprised at how easy that sounded._

_"There is just one thing you gotta do," said Jazz, still grinning, "you can't get caught."_

_"Stealth is an asset vital to those in the black ops," explained Prowl, "if you lack this asset then they won't even consider you. Reach the targeted area without being caught and you will be ready to graduate." Prowl stepped forward, placing one hand on Sideswipe's desk and leaned down until they were optic level. "Is that clear?"_

_It was all crystal clear, though Sideswipe did have one question. "What happens if I do get caught?"_

_Prowl stood back up to fiddle with his metal rod whilst Jazz began to laugh casually. "Then you'll get punished," chortled the veteran._

_"Punished?" stuttered Sideswipe._

_"Jazz and I have put a lot of effort into shaping you into an ideal soldier," explained Prowl, glaring down at the uneasy mech sitting before him, "so if you do fail this test we will both punish you accordingly." Sideswipe felt a little uneasy and the two mech's picked up on that. "You're not scared, are you Sideswipe?"_

_Sideswipe shook his head. "No, I'll pass this test no matter what."_

_Prowl nodded in acknowledgement whilst Jazz gave him a thumbs up. "You have twenty four hours," said Prowl, "good luck." After wishing him some small fortune in his test, Sideswipe was almost certain he saw Prowl smile._

Returning his mind to the present Sideswipe checked his map. He wasn't that far from the target area. All he had to was sneak over there, leave his marker and get out before anyone caught on. Crawling under some boxes and dipping in and out of shadows, Sideswipe was a little on edge over the fact he had yet to see any guards. He spotted a few alarm systems set up but he didn't see any trace of security guards or rent a cops. He was certain this was the right place and Prowl had warned him about not getting caught yet there was no one here to catch him. Still he had to be cautious, Jazz was always telling him about never to trust an empty street or a calm battlefield.

Nearing his target Sideswipe could not help but feel proud at what he was about to achieve when he suddenly heard a noise. Keeping absolutely still he peered round a corner and saw something disappear behind a distant crate. Silently cursing, Sideswipe cautiously manoeuvred through the darkness. The guards must had been further in. Remaining on full alert Sideswipe crept as quietly as he could through the maze of boxes. He heard distant footfalls but was unable to tell where they were due to the enclosed space. He was getting closer and closer to his target, he couldn't fail now. He stopped dead in his tracks when he thought he saw something move up ahead of him, but resumed when he realised it was just his own nerves acting up on him.

"You're nearly there," he told himself, "just a little further."

As he quietly dashed through the darkness, something suddenly landed right in front of him with a loud smash, the floor vibrating with the abrupt collision. Sideswipe jumped back allowing the dust to settle and before him stood a familiar face. That large robust build, the blue and red highlights upon the black and white body, and that bright blue visor with a large grin sitting beneath it.

"J-Jazz!?" stuttered Sideswipe, not expecting to see one of his instructors on his test.

Jazz cracked the tensed up joints in his neck with a couple of swift movements. "Too bad, you were nearly there," he cackled.

Sideswipe was still shocked to see him but he refused to give up. "I haven't been caught yet," he declared, leaping over Jazz and dashing towards his goal. 

He heard the sound of Jazz giving chase so he sped up, knocking over crates and boxes to try and block his chaser's path. Jazz's footfalls grew fainter. Thinking he was in the clear Sideswipe continued towards his goal until another surprise leapt out at him. Sideswipe skidded to a halt when he saw that scowl with the red horns atop his head.

"Are you kidding me!?" gasped Sideswipe, staring into the face of Prowl.

"There is no where to run," declared Prowl, talking and acting like an enforcer, "surrender at once!"

Sideswipe refused to give up. "You have to catch me first!" he cried, sprinting off in another direction.

He could hear both the mechs chasing him no matter how fast he ran. Sideswipe ran as fast as he could until he could feel his spark pulsing like mad underneath his chassis. He dared to look over his shoulder, almost horrified to see that Prowl was within arms reach. Looking forward Sideswipe spotted a tower of crates. If he could scale that it would put some distance between him and Prowl. Running over to the makeshift tower Sideswipe leapt into the air, scaling the tower as fast as he could. He glanced down to see Prowl had halted bear the base and Sideswipe could not resist the urge to gloat.

"Try and catch me now," he shouted as he hopped onto the top of the tower. However upon reaching the summit he found someone waiting for him up there. "Aw scrap," he moaned as he was kicked off the pile of crates by Jazz.

He screamed as he fell into a pile of boxes, grunting as a few fell on top of him. He forced himself to get out of the mess for he had to complete his test before he got-

"Caught." Sideswipe gasped when he felt something slap against his wrist, looking up to see Prowl had handcuffed his right wrist to himself. "Such a shame," sighed Prowl, "you were so close."

Sideswipe refused to give up and pulled out his sword with his free hand with the intention to cut himself free. Before he could even attempt to swing his blade he felt another slap upon his left wrist and looked up in horror to see Jazz had cuffed Sideswipe to himself. "So close, so far," chuckled Jazz.

Sideswipe looked back and forth between the two mechs a couple of times in utter disbelief before finally giving up, groaning in frustration and dropping his sword from his captured wrist. He huffed bitterly at the humiliation of it all, having his right hand cuffed by Prowl and his left hand cuffed by Jazz, the two mechs seemly proud of themselves for some reason. He was almost at his goal, he nearly had it but he ended up getting caught, the one thing he was told not to let happen and yet it happened. He was never going to live this down and he knew that neither Jazz or Prowl would let him forget it anytime soon.

"This sucks," he moaned bitterly, gently tugging at his bound hands.

"Your approach was slightly impressive but you got too cocky with the final leg," stated Prowl, appearing a little impressed. "Your stealth was a little off and your footwork was too loud. We heard you miles off."

"You might've made it if you weren't doing it all wrong," said Jazz, resting his free hand upon his hip. "You had the right idea, you jus' didn't do it right. That attitude of yours took over. Such a shame too, I actually thought you were gonna pass."

Sideswipe groaned as the two mechs debriefed him, wiggling his hands at the chains that bound them together. "I get it, I failed," he huffed miserably, "can I at least get a do over?"

"A do over?" repeated Prowl, the phrase unfamiliar to him.

"He wants to try again," explained Jazz with a grin.

"Ah, I see," muttered Prowl, "well too bad. We warned you that you we're going to get punished if you failed."

"Oh scrap, you aren't going to make me clean the wash racks for a week," moaned Sideswipe, trying to look sympathetic, "are you?"

Jazz laughed aloud whilst Prowl shook his head slowly with an amused expression. "What would cleaning wash racks teach you on what you failed to learn?" asked Prowl, almost smirking at him.

Sideswipe felt a little uneasy as his instructors stared at him with engrossed optics. "Then what is my punishment?" he asked, not realising how feeble he sounded as he spoke. Jazz then made a "hmmm" sound and then without warning Sideswipe he moved behind him. Sideswipe yelped as his left arm was yanked behind him. "What the hell!?" snapped Sideswipe, groaning in discomfort as his left limb was twisted around his back.

He then froze when he felt Jazz's body move closer to his, the veteran bending down so he could lean his face over Sideswipe's shoulder. "Is that anyway to talk to me?" he said, his voice almost sounding like a purr.

Before Sideswipe could even ask what was going on, he gasped out loud when he felt a large hand fondle his aft. "W-what are you doing?" shrieked Sideswipe, trying to move forward but with his left arm cuffed to Jazz and rotated behind him he couldn't move a great deal.

Jazz made a tutting sound before raising his free hand and slapping Sideswipe's rear end, causing the red mech to cry out from the shock and pain. "Now, now Sideswipe," teased Jazz, patting the sore aft gently, "you gotta accept your punishment like a grown mech."

Sideswipe could not believe this. Was his punishment to get spanked by his instructors? What kind of punishment was that? Before he could even protest against this lewd form of disciplinary correction, Jazz raised his free hand hand and slapped Sideswipe's backside again. Sideswipe clenched his jaw as the stinging pain almost became unbearable from that second attack. The third one came and he almost made a sound. The fourth one made him whimper, his legs starting to tremble. He tried to use his right arm to swat at Jazz but it was currently bound to Prowl, who just stood there in front of him, watching him as he was constantly spanked by the veteran. When the sixth or the seventh spank came, Sideswipe could not hold in the cry that erupted from his throat.

Prowl then sighed deeply. "Jazz I don't think this is working," he muttered.

Jazz halted his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's not learning, that's what," answered Prowl, a sly smile spreading over that stoic face.

Prowl then used his free hand to pull out his metal rod, slicing it through the air to fully extend it. Sideswipe flinched, thinking Prowl was going to use that to hit him. Prowl then rotated the rod, signalling Jazz to spin the captured mech around. Sideswipe was spun round, his left arm no longer twisted behind his back but now his right arm was warped behind him as Prowl didn't move an inch. Jazz wrapped his free arm around Sideswipe's back and pulled him close and Sideswipe gasped as he found himself up and close with the veteran. Although his left arm could relax a little, his right arm was fully extended behind him and it still hurt.

"Now Sideswipe," uttered Prowl, slicing the rod through the air again, "you need to learn some discipline. We've been lenient on you during your training but now you need to understand the the very core of our regulations."

Sideswipe cringed as he tensed up, knowing that no matter what he said these two were going to continue with this bizarre punishment. He heard the rod slice through the air again only it was followed with a sharp blistering pain upon his exposed backside. He arched up against Jazz and howled in pain, the horrible stinging sensation the strike left behind feeling just as bad as the lash itself. Prowl struck again, hitting the same spot and Sideswipe cried out even louder as he pushed up against Jazz in some vain attempt to get away. Prowl kept the hand he had cuffed to Sideswipe at his side so that Sideswipe's right arm was forced behind him and no matter how hard he tried Sideswipe could not pull his arm free. He tried to move his left hand to shield his bruised rear but since it was still cuffed to Jazz he was unable to do so.

"I think he's gettin' it Prowl," chuckled Jazz, holding the trembling mech as tight as he could.

"But he has yet to understand it," muttered Prowl, whipping Sideswipe again.

"AHHH! C-cut this out n-now- GAHH! Ow... C'mon s-stop- D'AHH!" No matter what he said, Prowl continued with his lashes.

With each whip to his rear Sideswipe cried and wailed as the pain intensified. It didn't help that he was chassis to chassis with Jazz, his huge body radiating with warmth and that huge hand pressing against his back. He could feel Jazz's spark pulsing beneath his blue and red chassis, the static it made reacting with his own spark. A warmth was starting to spread within Sideswipe and it only took him a moment to realise what it was. To his horror his hidden interface components were starting to heat up and with every lash he received the warmer it got. He instinctively tried to cross his legs, his cheeks burning as he tried to calm himself down but when Prowl whipped him once more, instead of a cry of pain, Sideswipe released a loud and needy moan. 

Both Jazz and Prowl seemed to notice something was off no matter how hard Sideswipe tried to hide it. "I think he's startin' to enjoy this Prowl," said Jazz, his voice almost sounding like a growl, making Sideswipe shiver.

"I think you're right," muttered Prowl, putting his rod away, "check him."

Sideswipe was spun run again so he was now facing Prowl once more. Before he could relax Jazz, who was still behind him, used his cuffed hand to slide his fingers in between Sideswipe's legs. Sideswipe gasped as he felt those large fingers stroke over his interface panel, almost ignoring the pain of having his left arm twisted behind him again only this time it was being forced back a bit more. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, trying to twist his body away from the invading touch.

"He's certainly warm down below," chuckled Jazz, pressing a couple of fingers up against the heated panel.

"N-no I'm not," protested Sideswipe, struggling to suppress a moan.

Prowl made a "tch" sound and then stepped closer, so close that he was almost pressed up against Sideswipe's front. With the hand he had cuffed to Sideswipe's right hand he reached down to inspect the front of Sideswipe's interface panel, causing the red mech to cry out from the unexpected pleasurable sensation. 

"He is warm," murmured Prowl, sliding his fingers over it.

Sideswipe whimpered pitifully as he tried to press his legs closer together but that didn't stop the two mechs from petting his overheating interface panel. "S-stop... uhhh... You're... n-no aaaaah... w-wait I can't... ooooh."

The hands they used to fondle him were cuffed to Sideswipe and the red mech found it unbearable that one arm was forced downwards behind him and the other was forced downwards in front of him, the discomfort was unbearable, but it was masked by this uninvited pleasure. He tried arching upwards but it was no use, he was sandwiched between the two larger mechs. The sound of something snapping alerted Sideswipe that someone was removing his lower panel, exposing his valve. He cried out in protest only for his front one to get removed, his spike sliding out and it was already hard and dripping with fluids.

"Sideswipe I'm shocked," gasped Prowl in mocking way, "I was trying to discipline you, not arouse you." He leaned in until his lips were just over his audio receptors. "Does getting disciplined excite you?"

Blushing from the shame of it all, Sideswipe tried to bend over to hide his spike from Prowl but that only got attention from from Jazz who was still behind him. The veteran slid a single finger up against Sideswipe's wet valve, earning a strangle whine from the red mech. "He's completely soaked back here," purred Jazz, "he really was enjoyin' himself."

"N-no," gasped Sideswipe, "I'm n-not, this is all- AAAAAaaaa!"

Without warning Jazz pushed a single finger against the entrance of the valve, the tight hole clenching against the touch. At the same time Prowl took a firm grip of Sideswipe's spike and tugged it hard. Sideswipe cried out, his optics flaring bright blue as the sensations he felt was a mixture between pleasure and pain.

"I never felt a valve so needy before," purred Jazz, sliding his finger around the folds and tickling the outer sensor nodes.

"Maybe humiliating him will teach him a lesson," sneered Prowl, pressing his thumb against the weeping slit whilst gently squeezing the twitching member.

Sideswipe almost jumped if it weren't for the cuffs holding him down. He vainly tried to grip each of the hands he was cuffed to, desperately trying to pull them away from his body but all he could was weakly grip to them as they stroked both his valve and spike. He gasped with each pull to his leaky spike and whimpered with each touch he felt upon his dripping valve. He was embarrassed but turned on, he didn't want to be in this situation but at the same he did, he did indeed feel humiliated but he relished in it. His optics widened when Jazz shoved a finger into his entrance, stroking his insides and loosening up the tight hole. It caused some transfluids to spurt out of his spike unexpectedly followed with a sharp gasp from Sideswipe and this earned him a slap to the face from Prowl.

"You don't come unless we order you to do so," growled the tactician, squeezing Sideswipe's spike hard.

"O-ok, OK!" wailed Sideswipe, biting his lips as he nearly reached his limits.

Jazz suddenly shove his finger in deeper causing Sideswipe to nearly see white. "Address him properly kid," he ordered in a low rumble of a voice.

"AGH! Y-YESSIR! S-sorry- AAAH SIR!" shrieked Sideswipe.

"Much better," muttered Prowl, resuming his not so gentle tugs. 

Sideswipe grimaced as he tried to fight back the urge to overload but with his valve and spike getting touched in such incredible ways it was harder than he thought. Jazz twisted his finger within Sideswipe, forcing in another. It nearly sent the red mech over the edge as his inner nodes burst in electronic madness. 

Pulling his fingers out, Jazz inspected the fluids covering his dark fingers. "I think he's ready," he purred, licking his fingers before leaning back against Sideswipe. "How 'bout it kid? Want me to rock your world?"

Trembling in either fear or excitement, Sideswipe knew exactly what Jazz was asking him but he couldn't think of an answer.

"Black ops are able to make sudden decisions no matter what state their mind is in," lectured Prowl, releasing his hold on Sideswipe's weeping spike, "we're not going to force you but Jazz needs an answer. Yes or no?" 

Could Prowl read minds or something? He stood there trembling like a needy virgin as the two large mechs awaited an answer from him. The ghost sensation of Jazz's fingers continued to fill his mind with hazy ecstasy and the lost grip of Prowl's hand around his spike made him whimper in need. He had fantasised about having either of these two legends in a berth with him but he never imagined he would end up with both. He was a little scared but he was also desperate to have one of their spikes plunging into his hungry valve. His desire soon took over and the little fear he had before melted away into pure want.

"I-I... I... want you inside m-me," he stuttered.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Prowl sternly.

Sideswipe gulped hard. "S-sir, I w-want you inside me, sir," he repeated correctly.

Prowl made a smirk so devilish it would have put Unicron to shame. He looked over at Jazz and said, "you heard him."

"Indeed I did," growled Jazz, wrapping his hand that was cuffed to Sideswipe around the red mech's waist with ease, whilst Prowl stepped back a bit and grabbed one of the spikes atop Sideswipe's helm using the hand he had cuffed to the red mech, and pulled him forward.

Yet again Sideswipe's body was in another strange position. He was bent over completely with his rear end exposed to Jazz behind him, the tips of his feet barely touching the floor. He had to rely on the two mechs to hold him up. His left arm was pulled backwards due to Jazz holding his waist whilst his right arm was a little more relaxed but it pulled up over his head. He couldn't move an inch and even if he could he suddenly became very still when when he heard the sound of an interface panel opening. He then gasped when he felt something long and hard grinder itself upon his aching valve.

"He looks a lil' hungry back here," chuckled Jazz, stroking Sideswipe's bruised aft as he rubbed his spike up against him.

Sideswipe resisted begging for Jazz to put it in and resorted to relying on his own patience. He did whine and moan as that throbbing member continued to tease his desperate port.

"He's making quite a noise," sighed Prowl, his grip upon Sideswipe's spiky helm firm and tight.

Another interface panel could be heard clicking open, only this time the sound came from right before the suspended mech. Sideswipe looked straight ahead and felt his cheeks ignite upon seeing an impressive sturdy spike right in front of him. He didn't realise his mouth was producing extra oral fluids as Prowl rubbed it up against his face, Sideswipe gasping a little as he could feel it pulse against his burning cheeks.

"Take it in your mouth," order Prowl, glaring down at Sideswipe with a dominate expression.

Sideswipe instantly obeyed the order and slowly parted his lips as he tried to take it in. He only managed to get the head in due the angle he was in, but he tried to please the mech before him by licking away at it whilst sucking gently.

"Not bad," muttered Prowl, his voice not showing any indication that he was being pleasured.

"Well let's see how he is back here," declared Jazz, moving the tip of his spike to the entrance of Sideswipe's valve and slowly forced it in.

Sideswipe released a muffled cry as he could feel the heated metal push past the folds of his valve, forcing itself inside of his hungry body. He kicked his legs a little as his valve expanded to accommodate the robust member moving deeper and deeper inside of him, the mixture of pleasure and pain he felt creating a cocktail of extreme sensations he thought he never felt before. He did his best not to bite down on Prowl's spike as Jazz's spike rubbed against his inner nodes and moved against sensitive wiring deep within him, still attempting to suck away at it as best he could. With his throat widening Prowl took advantage of it and Sideswipe gagged as the spike in his mouth began to move further down his throat. He could feel his neck bulge as it slid down far into his oral cavity, his optics rolling into the back of his head thinking he was going to die from the intense pleasure.

"He's tighter than I expected," grunted Jazz, pushing himself until his groin plating was pressed against Sideswipe's aft, the poor thing trembling in his hand. He used his free hand to pet Sideswipe on the back. "He's doin' well at this, ain't he?"

"I'll admit he has done well in accepting his punishment," said Prowl, his voice almost sounding like a moan, "but we're not finished yet are we?"

Sideswipe gagged and swallowed against the spike, his olfaction sensor rubbing up against Prowl's lower body as it was push in as far as it could go. Some oral fluids dribble down his chin as his jaw went numb, trying hard to suppress the need to violently cough against it. He resisted clenching his valve as well, not wanting to upset Jazz who had ceased his movements and halted deep inside of him. He really wanted them to do something, to start moving, but he obediently awaited their next move. 

"Think you should start movin' Prowl, before he starts choking," said Jazz in a somewhat jokingly way.

"After you," suggested Prowl. 

Sideswipe uttered a muffled moan as Jazz's spike slid out of him halfway before shoving it back inside of him, hitting a super sensitive node deep inside of him. Sideswipe's optics flared opened and he screamed against Prowl's spike, oral fluids bubbling around his occupied mouth. Jazz repeated the movement, grunting as he attempted to dive even deeper into the valve and making Sideswipe scream in delight as it hit multiple nodes. It was like nothing he ever felt before, his valve clenching against the throbbing member as it pulled out and desperately trying to spread his legs as far as they could go so Jazz could go deeper. He was seeing sparks with each thrust, his body moving as best it could with each movement. He felt like he was on fire and he wanted to melt into a pool of molten passion.

Then Prowl started moving, sliding his spike out until the tip remained until pushing back inside. Sideswipe moaned and whimpered against it, sliding his glossa over it like mad and sucking on it like life depended on it. The metallic taste of the spike and the bittersweet taste of the pre-transfluids was an addicting flavour. He wanted it to go deeper, he wanted to taste more of it, he wanted Prowl to smash himself against his face just so he could have more of that Primus sent of a spike. The sensations he felt from both his valve and mouth was driving him to sexual madness, where nothing made sense other than the pleasure he felt from those members impaling him simultaneously. Jazz used his free hand to raise one of Sideswipe's legs up, giving him a better angle to dive in deeper into the hungry valve. Sideswipe trembled and moaned in appreciation, his glossa and throat getting tired form pleasing Prowl's spike but he continued anyway.

Prowl then slowly pulled his spike out from Sideswipe's mouth, resting it against his face as Sideswipe gasped and moaned aloud from Jazz's thrusts, strings of oral fluids dripping from his lips as the moist spike gently rubbed against his face.

"Sideswipe," said Prowl, his voice sounding husky, "you can't overload until we tell you. If you wait until we allow it I'll grant you a do over on the test."

Sideswipe could barely manage a nod, his glossa sliding out of his mouth and licked the member throbbing against his face. "I promise sir," he gasped, hunger visible in his hazy optic, "c-can I have your s-spike again, sir?" he begged in between the moans as Jazz continued to adult him from behind.

"He clearly likes your flavour Prowl," laughed Jazz, picking up the pace.

Prowl smirked a little as he moved the tip of his spike to Sideswipe's lips, the red mech instantly parting his lips and attempted to take the whole thing in again. "There is no rush," said Prowl, tightening his hold as he gently guided Sideswipe back into his spike.

Sideswipe had developed an unquenchable hunger as he slobbered over Prowl's spike and raising his aft up as best he could in the hopes Jazz would fill him up even more. He wanted them to keep going. He wanted them to fill him up with their transfluids until he burst. He wanted them to drag him over and over again until he went mad, only now that he thought about it he was already turning insane with pleasure. Both of them had picked up their pace and Sideswipe welcomed it, wanting them both to use him to fulfil their sexual desires.

"I'm nearly there, Prowl," grunted Jazz, his overload approaching fast.

"As I am," replied Prowl, calm as always, "remember Sideswipe, do not come until we give you permission."

With his mouth still full Sideswipe could only manage a muffled "yes sir" as he sucked on that spike, thirsty for the transfluids yet to come. He clenched his bound hands as the thrusts into his mouth and valve quicken, the heat they emitting spreading throughout Sideswipe's body. Time felt like it was slowly long down and although he was keen to overload himself he forced every last ounce of willpower he had to hold it in until he was given permission.

Jazz made a loud sound and Prowl tightened his grip on Sideswipe so much the metal upon his helm began to dent. The pair of them gave Sideswipe one last hard thrust before they both overloaded hard. Sideswipe almost went blind as an eruption of warm fluids filled up his valve and spilled down his throat. His gut bulged slightly and his throat expended a little as he was filled from both ends. The sticky fluids burst out of the rim of Sideswipe's valve once there was no room, spilling over his aft and down his legs. He forced himself to swallow as much of the fluids in his mouth as fast as he could, but it still bubbled out past his lips and dribbled down his chin. He trembled violently as both overloads almost forced him to release his own, and it drove him to the brink to keep it together.

Both Jazz and Prowl remained where they were, catching their breath as they emptied themselves into the red mech trapped between them. Prowl heaved a little as he pulled his spike slowly from Sideswipe's mouth, causing more fluids to dribble out. Once it was fully out, Sideswipe's jaw went a little slack and some transfluids were still visible within his oral cavity. The red mech trembled, whimpering a little as his need to release his own overload was growing great. 

Prowl cupped his chin and forced him to look up. "Sideswipe, do you want to overload?"

Gulping down the fluids left over in his mouth, Sideswipe nodded. "M-May I please come, s-sir?" he gasped, his cheeks still burning.

Prowl looked over at Jazz, who was still deep inside Sideswipe, before looking back at the red mech. "You may," he said.

The moment he uttered those words, Jazz gave Sideswipe one last unexpected powerful thrust, hitting the deepest sensor node he had. Sideswipe arched up and screamed as everything turned white, his valve clenching around the spike as fluids erupted from it and his spike spilling a trail of transfluids upon the floor. In that single moment Sideswipe found that everything else no longer mattered. All that mattered was this single minute in time where he was dragged into an oblivion of absolute pleasure. He would gladly fall into the pit, climb out and jump in once more if it meant he could stay here in this hell of desire.

Once the world started to catch up to him Sideswipe found himself kneeling upon the stained floor, gasping and heaving as his body tried to cool down, his arms hovering above as they were still cuffed to Jazz and Prowl. The sound of something clicking was heard and Sideswipe felt his arms go slack. He fell over backwards, completely exhausted from that intense activity. Staring up into the heavens, Jazz and Prowl's faces came into view.

"Looks like he had fun," chuckled Jazz, "think he learned his lesson?"

Prowl shrugged. "We'll have to find out tomorrow, won't we?" Still staring st Sideswipe with those dominating optics Prowl asked, "will you able to attend some extra curriculum tomorrow evening for your resit?"

Sideswipe, still heaving away with his overheated frame, stared up at them with hazy optics. A weary smile slowly spreader across his heated face. "Yes sir," he replied.


End file.
